


Limits

by IEA1128



Series: Black Clover: Future Fics [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Loli, Minor Violence, guitar magic, muscle guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEA1128/pseuds/IEA1128
Summary: Since Noelle's announcement, she's been wanting to keep it a secret from the rest of the Black Bulls, for now at least. But what they don't realize is, when the Bulls are called to a mission in the Spade Kingdom, how will this affect Noelle?





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly don't own BC.

Both Yuno and Charmy are sitting on the top of a hill, their picnic basket sprawled out on the grass, and Charmy munching down on… everything, and Yuno taking bites out of an apple. However, Charmy noticed that Yuno was taking small bites out of his apple, as his face looked like he was spacing out.

“Hey, Yuno,” Charmy began, getting his attention. “You’ve barely eaten. I mean, if I have someone to eat with me, I’d at least have them to have at least a full stomach when we’re done eating!”

“Hm?” Yuno grunted, coming back to reality. “Sorry, Charmy. I was just thinking about what Asta had told me, earlier.”

“What did he tell you? “ Charmy asked, getting in Yuno’s personal space. “Something about the Black Bulls that could expose all of our weaknesses? Establishing an official alliance with the Silver Eagles, which he’s been hiding from us? WHERE FINRAL IS HIDING HIS SECRET STASH OF-“

“What? No! Nothing like that! Not at all!” Yuno said, waving off Charmy. “It’s just Asta swore me to secrecy, is all. It’s not that important!”

“Well, if it affects you to the point where you can barely eat, it’s important to me!” Charmy shouted, getting in the face of the Golden Dawn’s captain. “Tell me what the secret is!”

“No, I can’t, Asta would kill me.” Yuno reaffirmed.

“Not eating will kill you! Tell me!”

“No.”

“Please, tell me!”

“No, I can’t.”

“I’m asking you to tell me what Asta’s secret is!”

“And I’m telling you that I refuse. I can’t tell you his secret, because disclosing it would mean that I stabbed my brother in the back.” Yuno explained.

Charmy sighed. “Okay then. I see that I can’t get it out of you by asking, then.”

“Well, good.” Yuno took a sandwich out of the basket, unwrapping it. Suddenly…

*NOM*

Charmy sunk her teeth into the nape of Yuno’s neck. Yuno, clearly caught off guard, could only stare at his girlfriend in disbelief.

“Charmy… what are you doing?” Yuno asked, his facial expression unchanged.

“MISS ITH MAH TOTHRE MEHOD! HOW BOUH HIS, HUH?! (THIS IS MY TORTURE METHOD! HOW ABOUT THIS, HUH?!)” Charmy exclaimed.

“Charmy, please get off of me.”

“NOH HILL YOH THE ME HEH SECRETH! (NOT ‘TILL YOU TELL ME THE SECRET!)”

Yuno pulled Charmy off his neck, gently. “Charmy, that isn’t going to make me talk. It feels good more than anything, but it won’t make me say anything.”

Charmy looked down, dejected, muttering, “Is that so…”

Yuno put her down, telling her only this single sentence:

“The only thing that I can say, is that it involves pregnancy.”

…

…

“What?” Charmy asked, tilting her head.

“That’s all I will say on the matter.” Yuno reaffirmed, raising his hands in defense.

“Wait… Asta… pregnancy… Yuno… Asta…” Charmy muttered, putting the pieces together, slowly. Then, a lightbulb went off in her head, realizing what was going on with the Vice-Captain of her squad. “No way…”

“So you know, then…” Yuno said, shocked.

“MIMOSA’S PREGNANT?!” Charmy shouted, nearly blowing out Yuno’s eardrums.

Yuno, in disbelief, looked at her with a blank expression as she came to this conclusion. “Wha-“

“Of course! It all makes sense now! How awkward Asta is after Mimosa came to visit that one time, and him reading more than usual these days!”

“Listen, I-“

“Although, that doesn’t why Noelle’s having been weird tastes in food lately, and getting sick in the morning…”

“Just listen for a moment. It isn’t what you think-“

“But I didn’t think that, as a couple, they would be into that sort of thing, seeing as how Asta and Noelle-“ Charmy suddenly stopped in her rambling, reconnecting the dots once more. “Wait… it’s not Mimosa that’s pregnant, is it?”

Yuno, completely frozen in place, his usual blank expression on his face, told her one thing:

“Don’t tell Asta.”

* * *

 

**_A FEW WEEKS LATER…_ **

After completing his daily training, Asta came back to the base, and, in a rare sight for him, cracked open a book (provided to him by Noelle) on the basics of parenting.

“If the baby seems to be spitting up more than usual, it is probably a symptom of overfeeding the child. Reduce the amount of food that you feed the child, and it will eventually cease.” Asta read. “Well, raising a child is more challenging than I thought… But if it’s for Noelle, then I won’t give up!”

“Yo, Asta!”

Asta, quickly closing the book, turned around to see Finral, with an embarrassed blush on his face.

“So whatcha doin’?” Finral asked.

“Nothing.”

“Really? Because sticking your head in a book that isn’t your Grimoire doesn’t seem like nothing. C’mon! Lemme see!” Finral asked, reaching for the book.

“N-No! Noelle gave me this book!” Asta struggled, keeping the book out of Finral’s reach. All of a sudden, Asta felt the book slip out of his grip, and the Black Bulls’ Vice Captain turned to see Gauche holding the book, reading the title out loud, “ _The Joy of Raising a Child_ ”.

Asta immediately froze, not knowing what to say now. Could he lie, saying he didn’t know what the book was, and read it completely out of curiosity, or, be completely honest, and possibly have everyone fussing over both him and Noelle. What to do, what to do…

“Oh~?” Finral asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Are we going to expect an Asta Jr. on the way soon?”

“U-Uh, w-well, you see-“

“If that’s the case, you better have my adorable Marie be one of the first ones to hold him or her when it comes.” Gauche spoke, holding up a picture of (the now aged) Marie.

“W-Well, I-I-I mean-“

“Oh, how cute!” Vanessa cooed. “Now that you’ve lost your V-Card, perhaps wedding bells are ringing, for the sake of your baby, that is?”

“You don’t have to put it like that, you know!” Asta moaned.

“I hope he grows up to be super strong!” Luck piped up.

“Not even a month after getting together with two members of two royal family members, our Vice-Captain is already gonna have a little bundle of joy!” Magna cried. “God damn, Asta, you’re such an inspiration!!”

“I don’t know if I would go that far, Magna- WAIT, WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT MY AFFAIRS?!”

“the walls in the men’s dorms are very thin. we heard every last thing you did and said.” Gordon muttered, cradled in the corner.

“Uh-“ Asta began, before Noelle walked into the room, looking at all the people surrounding Asta, asking, “Is this some sort of meeting?”

“Oh, no! We were just talking about your boyfriend’s sexual escapades, and the baby the both of you have on the way!” Vanessa told her, putting her hands on Noelle’s shoulders.

“What?”

“By the way, congratulations!” Vanessa continued.

“Congratulations?” Noelle asked, tilting her head.

“On your baby, of course!” Grey (who was transformed as Noelle for some reason) said, hugging Noelle tightly, with a smile on her face.

“M-My baby? Did Asta say anything?”

No,” Finral shook his head, swiping the book from Gauche. “But we saw him reading this, and we put 2 and 2 together.” Finral handed the book off to the Water Mage.

Noelle glared at the book for a time, and looked to the Bulls saying, “Oh, this! Just the other day, Asta and I were talking about how it would be like to have children, and we both agreed to have children, but we would wait on it.” Noelle explained, a fake smile on her face. “Understand now? That’s why he was reading this, so that he could be prepared when we eventually do!”

The Bulls looked at them strangely, before Vanessa piped up by saying, “Well… I guess that makes some sense.”

“Have to be ready at any time, don’t you?” Magna remarked, crossing his arms.

“As long as it’s not my precious Marie who’s bearing our Vice-Captain’s fruit.” Gauche remarked.

Noelle, still wearing her fake smile, turned to Asta, saying, “Asta, can I see you outside for a few minutes?

* * *

 

**Outside of the base…**

Noelle pinned Asta down to the trunk of a tree, and she was FURIOUS. She had tied his hands behind the trunk, and she was breathing heavily.

“Noelle? What are you doing?” Asta asked. Noelle didn’t answer, only moving closer to him in response. “Noelle, if this is about the book, I can- ACK!”

Asta’s pleading with Noelle was interrupted by his girlfriend grabbing his crotch. HARD. So hard that her nails dug into him.

“Asta,” Noelle began, her voice uncharacteristically low. “What. Did. You. Tell. Them?”

Asta, sweating heavily, stared into his girlfriend’s magenta eyes, which had overflowed with anger and desperation, before asking, “Okay, let’s say, hypothetically, I told them. What would happen to me, in this hypothetical situation?”

“Castration.” Noelle simply said, her face unchanged, tightening her grip on her boyfriend.

 _“Holy Tabata, she’s serious.”_ Asta thought, eyes widened, sweating buckets. However, he took a breath and explained, “Okay, look. I just wanted to read the book you gave me in peace, then Finral came, and it turned into this giant thing, and everyone got involved, it was a mess. But I said nothing, and they know nothing of our child.”

Noelle breathed a sigh of relief. “Sorry Asta, it’s just, I don’t want to be sidelined on missions, and fussed over just because I’m six weeks along. I just want to keep going on missions, until I can’t anymore!”

“Okay then, Noelle. But just remember: Don’t overwork yourself, and try to work with everyone else, so that you don’t have to do anything beyond your means. Remember: you have someone living in you now, and they’re depending on you to keep them alive.” Asta explained.

Noelle giggled. “How is it that you say the smartest things one moment, and the most idiotic the next?” Noelle leaned in to kiss Asta deeply. This went on for about a minute, before the pair separated, gasping for air. His lime-green eyes stared deeply into her magenta ones, feelings of love and lust slowly bubbling to the surface.

“Ahem.” A small voice spoke up. The couple spoke up, seeing Charmy in front of them, and upon seeing their… situation, Noelle quickly removed her hand from Asta’s crotch.

“W-W-W-WE WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING LEWD! I-I-I-I-I HAD J-J-JUST DECIDED TO CHECK HIS T-T-T-TEMPERATURE DOWN THERE, IS ALL!” Noelle tried to explain away, waving her hands in defense.

“I don’t care what you’re doing, but it’s not important right now. Captain Yami wants to see everyone!” Charmy explained.

* * *

 

Asta, Noelle and Charmy entered the hall, where the Bulls were all gathered.

“Oh you’re both here.” Yami remarked, taking a drag of his cigarette. “Okay, I’ll keep this short and sweet. The Wizard King’s called us, the Crimson Lions, and the Golden Dawn to take care of something in a neighboring kingdom. Asta, as the Vice-Captain, you’ll go along with everyone.”

“Hm? You’re not going with us, Captain?” Finral asked.

Yami sneered. “I have something else to attend to, at this time. You can hold down the fort with this rowdy bunch of misfits, can’t you?”

“Of course, Captain Yami!” Asta replied, doing a salute to his captain. “Oh, but if I can request one thing?”

“Oh?” Yami asked.

“I would request Noelle stay here, because I feel that-“ Asta began, before Noelle dug her heel into the tip of Asta’s foot. “MMMMMMMMMMMMMPFFFFFHHHH!!!” the Anti-Magic user muttered, the pain searing through his foot.

“Sorry, my foot slipped.” Noelle remarked.

Yami, letting out a sigh, told his Vice-Captain, “Look, Asta, it’s been a month since your ‘affairs’. Noelle should be okay to go on a mission, right?”

“Y-Yes. Thank you, Captain Yami.” Noelle stammered, her face red as a beet, eyebrows twitching.

“Alright, then. Any other questions?”

None whatsoever.

“Alright, then. Break!”

* * *

 

After Finral transported everyone to the Wizard King’s palace, they had met everyone who was there already, from Leopold, to Mereleona, to Yuno and the rest of the Golden Dawn.

“…Yeah, I didn’t really notice the fact that I grew, until people pointed it out to me, really!” Asta rambled on.

“Heh. Well, now I can see that Yami clearly had a reason he would pick you as his Vice Captain.” Mereleona commended. “Back when we met, I constantly looked down on you, but now, I have to look up to you.” The Crimson Lion Captain snickered, mentally slapping herself for saying that cheesy line.

“Well, that’s Asta for you.” Yuno piped up. “He may not seem like much, but he ends up surprising everyone in the end.”

“It is surprising, seeing how he practically single-handedly took the worst squad in the Kingdom and turned into what it is now.” Leopold added, nodding his head. “However, that still doesn’t change the fact that I’ll be the Wizard King before any of you!”

“Keep dreaming!” Asta shouted back, in his usual boisterous tone. “BECAUSE THE ONE WHO’LL BE THE WIZARD KING IS ME!”

Yuno scoffed. “You’re both wasting your time. Out of the 3 of you, I’m the only one who’s actually a captain of a Magic Knight Squad. I’m one step closer to being the Wizard King than either of you.”

“How cruel!” Asta and Leopold shouted, whilst Mereleona simply snickered.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mimosa put her hand on Noelle’s stomach, feeling where her baby was taking refuge. They were seated in a corner where barely anyone could see them.

“Wow…” Mimosa commented. “So how far along are you now?”

“Around 6 weeks.” Noelle replied. “To be perfectly honest, I still can’t believe I’m going to becoming a Mom…! It feels like a few days ago that I had just met him for the very first time…” A happy tear fell from her eye.

Mimosa patted her cousin’s back. “It’s okay. It’s alright to cry. So, do anyone else in the squad know?”

“Oh, no! And honestly, I don’t want them to know, until I’m at least 3 months along!” Noelle explained, playing with one of her thin braids. “I just don’t want to be fussed over when I’m barely along, you know?”

“Ah, I see.”

…

…

…

“…So, boy or girl?”

“Hm?” Noelle asked, only half-understanding the question.

“Do you want your baby to be a boy, or a girl? I know, as long as it’s healthy, but, what do you want your baby to be?” Mimosa asked, taking Noelle’s hands in her own.

“Well, if we’re being perfectly honest… I-“

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Presenting the Wizard King, Nozel Silva!”

Nozel entered the hall, looking all the gathered knights in the eye, saying, “Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone.”

All the magic knights faced Nozel, as he laid out a giant map. “Through one of my sources, a small, yet powerful rogue magic squad has formed in the Spade Kingdom. I’ve heard underground rumblings that they plan to strike the Clover Kingdom next. But I plan to rectify that problem before it begins. The objective of this mission is to find, subdue, and bring these 3 so that they can be persecuted before they can come over to our kingdom.”

“So, you said that they were a small group, didn’t you?” Yuno spoke up. “So why do you need three Magic Knight Squads, anyways? Shouldn’t just one be plently?”

“That was my first plan. I sent the Purple Orcas to access the situation themselves. However, when they came back, they were beaten, bloody, and bruised.” Nozel explained. “However, I thought if I brought 3 Magic Knight Squads to access the situation, which have the most powerful mages in their ranks, then we could finish this problem fast and quick.”

Asta nodded. “Yeah. Fast would be good.”

* * *

The three Squads were zipping through the sky (Asta and Noelle riding on Charmy and Vanessa’s brooms, respectively) at a fast speed, however, the trip from the Clover to the Spade Kingdom was about a day, even if they flew by broom.

While Asta was riding with Charmy, they found it hard to strike up a conversation, considering that he had found out that she was dating Yuno, but he had to try anyways, no matter how awkward it was.

“So… how’s Yuno been treating you?” Asta asked, awkwardly, a trait quite unlike him.

Charmy giggled at her junior superior, telling him, “C’mon, Asta. Just because I’m dating someone close to you, doesn’t mean that you should treat me any different! Just treat me like you would even if I wasn’t dating Yuno!”

“Okay!” Asta chirped.

More silence.

“…So what do you want to talk about?” Asta asked, drawing a blank in his mind.

“Oh, well, we could talk about the fact that Noelle’s pregnant, and you’re letting her go on this mission, which could potentially put her in danger.”

“Okay.”

…

…

“…What?” Asta asked.

“I’ve known for a while, Asta. And that fake little story Noelle spun in the halls may have convinced everyone else, but I heard it from a reliable source!” Charmy explained.

“ _YUNO…”_ Asta mentally cursed.

“But I’m curious, Asta. Why would you allow Noelle to go on a dangerous adventure like this. In case you haven’t heard, the threat we’re facing against isn’t exactly a walk In the park, you know!”

“Well, she told me she didn’t want to be fussed over, just because she was in the early stages of her pregnancy. I wanted to respect her wishes, even though I didn’t necessarily agree with it.” Asta explained.

“She threatened you, didn’t she?” Charmy snidely asked.

“With castration.”

* * *

 

**1 ½ Days Later…**

All three squads had arrived at the Spade Kingdom, where the place they had arrived at had been completely leveled.

“How cruel…” Leopold remarked, seeing the ash of the leveled land.

“Keep on your guard, people.” Yuno warned, opening his Grimoire. “The people who caused this may be just around the corner.”

“Ah, so I see the Clover Kingdom sent reinforcements.”

Just then, the group heard the sound of music. The first of which was a bass guitar. He strummed a few notes on it. “Those last ones were laughably easy. Hopefully, you’ll be just weak, if not weaker.” The man took off his hood, revealing his long and unkempt neon-blue hair, with black lightning streaks running all the way down.

“Now, now,” a young girl’s voice spoke up, walking out of the shadows. She too, took off her hood, revealing a purple bob-cut with black musical notes painted in her hair. “As long as you two don’t go overboard like last time, we can take our time with these toys.”

A large, burly man with a keyboard guitar, held by a strap around his neck, suddenly jumped down from the sky, taking off his hood to reveal that his hair was cut low, and a tattoo on his face with two musical notes connected by a beam running down his face, and the beam across his forehead. “Quite the party we got here. Oh well. That just means that there’s more for me to smash!”

“Quite the group of characters…” Mereleona muttered.

The long-haired guitarist strummed a few lines, and began to strum a few chords, and began to sing:

 _Oh, Denizens of the Kingdom of Clovers,_  
You’ve come all this way, but your journey is over,  
We’ll deliver the King your severed heads,  
Because by the time we finish you, you’ll be covered-in-red!

His strumming slowly became more and more aggressive, before shouting, “ **Guitar Magic: Chords of Destruction!** ” As the attack came out, Asta jumped in front of the entire group, reflecting the attack back at the group, all of whom jumped out of the way.

“Hmpf. So they actually brought the Anti-Magic bastard?” the young girl muttered. After the dust settled, the trio removed their cloaks, the long-haired leader saying, “Allow us to introduce ourselves.”

The burly one with the face tattoos spoke first, pointing his thumb to himself, saying, “I’m the muscle of this trio, B-Sharp!”

The young girl ran her hand through her purple hair, introducing herself, “I’m the girl who sad old men want to cuddle with, A-Minor.”

The tall, long-haired leader ran his hand through his hair, introducing himself. “And introducing the star of the entire show! The bad boy that all the boys wanna be, and all the girls wanna freak, C-Major!” strumming his guitar.

“They certainly march to the beat of their own drums, don’t they…” Noelle muttered.

“What I guess is, your King wants to capture us, so our everlasting concert, don’t they? But, after we’re done here, I say that we take our concert to the Clover Kingdom, and we blow the roof off that place!” C-Major proclaimed, strumming a chord.

“Oh no, you’re not!” Asta proclaimed. “No one’s gonna destroy the land I live in! Not before I become the Wizard King!”

“The Wizard King?” C-Major questioned, his eyes drooping. “You certainly have wild ambitions, but they’re powerless against the three of us!” the group of musicians then split up.

“Okay, Charmy, Luck, Magna, Mimosa, go after the girl!” Yuno ordered. “Zora, Vanessa, Gauche, Klaus, and Leopold, go after the big one!” Yuno then turned to Asta, saying, “Asta, Noelle, Ms. Mereleona, you’re with me.”

“YES SIR! The three saluted, before the teams dispersed.

* * *

 

B-Sharp went to an abandoned house, trying to shake off his pursuers. After shutting the door behind him, he peered out of the window, seeing the people who were pursuing him speed past him in a Steel Chariot.

“Whew! That was close!” B-Sharp remarked. “Now all I have to do is wait until they’ve completely lost me, then I can jump them when they least expect it!”

“Really?” A voice asked, before B-Sharp turned around to see Zora, who was casually sipping tea at the table. “Because it doesn’t help when you announce your plans out loud like that. Maybe try an inner monologue? There are so many people who do inner monologues…”

B-Sharp jumped back, whipping out his keyboard guitar, pressing on a few keys, before it began to glow a dark shade of purple. “ **Keyboard Magic: Keys of Absolute Misfortune**!” Suddenly, above Zora, the house began to collapse, and the bathtub from the second floor smashed into pieces above Zora’s head. Then, the whole house fell on top of the both of them, B-Sharp emerging unharmed.

“Heh. That emo shit was all talk, but he hardly put up a fight.” B-Sharp smirked, before he tried to move, but he found himself unable to move. “W-What’s going on?! Why can’t I move?!”

“Did all that muscle take away your brains?” Vanessa snarked. “Because if you used your brain for 2 seconds, then you would realize that the house that Zora generated was a brand of Trap Magic, which you fell for Hook, Line and Sinker.” The thread magic user explained.

“And, you’ve probably figured this out by now. but the reason that you can’t move right now is because of Vanessa’s Thread Magic.” Gauche explained further.

Leopold snapped his fingers, sparking a fire with his index finger. “Now, about your ‘concert’ in our land…”

* * *

A-Minor and Mimosa were cornered in a nearby alleyway, Mimosa guarding herself with a wall of vines, and A-Minor slowly walking towards her, a dozen drums floating around her small frame.

“Now for the curtain call.” A-Minor smirked. “ **Percussion Magic: Symphony of Absolute Wreckage**!” All the drums began to beat faster and faster before they all began to resemble beats, each which had broken the sound barrier each time. Mimosa was struggling to keep the vines up to keep her guard up. “Useless, Useless, USELESS, **USELESS!** You think that you can keep those vines up forever, Royal Cow-Tits?!”

“Charmy, Magna, do it!” Mimosa called out, as both Black Bulls jumped down from out of nowhere, both whacking A-Minor on the head, Magna with his Fire Bat, Charmy with a Bat contructed out of wool (which still hurt, really hard). Magna immediately restrained the petite girl with flames, stepping on her.

“Now, you’ve got a smart mouth! And girls like you shouldn’t have smart mouths, especially towards adults! So, we’re gonna have to teach you a lesson!” Magna declared. “Luck, do the honors.” The Lightning Magic User nodded, kneeling towards the young girl.

“What? You gonna shock me, you molester-looking fuck?! I’ve been shocked a bunch of times before!” A-Minor cursed.

“You’ve never been shocked by Luck Voltia before.” Luck stated, creating his Lightning Gloves. Luck put on a wide, sadistic smile as he inched his hand closer to her head.

* * *

“ **Fire Magic: Calidus Brachium**!”

“ **Wind Creation Magic: Wind Blades Shower**!”

Both Yuno and Mereleona called out, trying to at least reach the guitar, so that they could destroy it, therefore, if they could destroy the guitar, then C-Major would be easy pickings.

“Heh! That was barely even a gentle wind to me!” C-Major boasted. “C’mon, someone give me a challenge!” Mereleona and Yuno fell back, trying to regroup with their other half.

“You can’t get near him?” Noelle asked.

“Not even an inch.” Yuno replied. “I’m starting to believe this guy is probably invinsible…”

“Hey, Yuno!” Asta called out. “You can’t tell me that you’re giving up, are you?!”

Yuno smirked. “Of course not. But we need a way to get to that guitar. We need someone to distract that guy. Someone who can preoccupy him for just long enough so Asta can get the guy from behind.”

“I still don’t see why I can’t just go in there, and destroy it myself.” Asta remarked.

“Because if you run in there, that guy’ll see you coming from a mile away, and if he does, then the element of surprise is gone. And that’s what we need right now.” Yuno explained.

Silence fell on the Quartet, until…

“I’ll distract him.” Noelle spoke up.

“Noelle! You-“ Asta spoke, before Noelle cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

“I can do this. I won’t push myself too hard.” Noelle told her boyfriend.

“I don’t believe that for a second! Because if you do, then…” Asta said, looking to his girlfriend’s midsection.

Yuno looked at the couple, knowing what they were worried about. “Noelle, you don’t have to do this if you-“

“I want to do this! Don’t worry about me, Yuno, because I know Asta and I can take care of that guy!” Noelle reassured him.

“*sigh* Okay, Just distract him long enough for Asta to take him out.” Yuno explained.

“Got it.” Noelle told him. Noelle and Asta came out of hiding, Asta getting behind C-Major, where he couldn’t see him. “Hey, you!” C-Major, who was writing a song, looked up from his notebook, to see Noelle standing in front of him.

“Oh. It’s the Silva reject.” C-Major said, flatly. “Shouldn’t you be sucking on a tube somewhere? Or did you only get on the squad because your brother is the Wizard King, and he put in a word for you?”

Noelle smirked. “I’m not that child anymore. And if you think that I can’t defend myself against the likes of you,” Noelle whipped out her wand, pointing it at C-Major. “Then you’re dead wrong!”

“Oh?” C-Major asked, raising an eyebrow. “Looks like I’ll have to get serious, then.”

“ **Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Roar**!”  Noelle called out, constructing a large dragon out of water, and it was heading for C-Major.

“Shit! She was serious!” C-Major realized, playing some chords on his guitar. “ **Guitar Magic: Solo of Desperation**!” C-Major frantically began to play a guitar solo, producing loud, physical waves of music, clashing with Noelle’s Water Dragon.

As both attacks clashed, suddenly, Noelle found began to find herself struggling to keep up. She was trying to keep up with C-Major’s guitar solo, but each time she had put more power into her Dragon, C-Major put more and more power into his guitar solo. However, after about a minute of this, Noelle began to clutch at her stomach and her nose began to bleed. Ultimately, she was overpowered by C-Major, which caused her get hit by his soundwave, knocking her back far, flinging her through the air.

“ **NOELLE!!!** ” Asta, Yuno, and Mereleona cried out, Asta’s voice being the loudest, in a loud cry of emotion. Yuno caught her with a gust of wind, letting her down gently.

“Ha! Looks like she couldn’t my mad skills! Maybe she shouldn’t have talked all that mad shit before she crashed and burned!” C-Major guffawed, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. C-Major turned around, and…

**_BAM!!!_ **

Asta punched C-Major in his left eye. In his fury, he began to punch again, knocking him over. However, Asta didn’t stop after he knocked him down. He kept punching him, over and over and over again, relentlessly punching to the point where he begged for mercy. But, Asta, not listening at all, looked at the Musician Mage with a glare of hatred, picking up the Demon Dweller Sword, and…

“Stop it, Asta!”

Asta stopped, hearing Yuno’s cries, and he looked up to see Mereleona holding his arms back, and Yuno, along with Bell, taking an offensive stance.

“It’s over, Asta.” Yuno breathed. “He’s done.”

Asta put his sword down, embracing himself in Yuno’s arms, breaking down in tears.

* * *

**Later…**

“Hey, how’s it-“ Finral greeted, as the teams came back, with B-Sharp’s hair singed off, A-Minor barbequed to hell and back, and C-Major looking like he went 9 Rounds with a Professional Boxer. “Did I miss anything?” Finral then saw Asta, who was carrying Noelle, who was unconscious, and bleeding from her nose and a cut on her forehead, turning part of her silver hair crimson. “Whoa! What happened to Noelle?!”

Asta, with none of his usual bravado, simply said,

“Take us back to the base, Finral.”

* * *

**At the Black Bulls Headquarters…**

In Noelle’s quarters, she was currently being healed up by Mimosa, whom had came back with the Black Bulls, along with Yuno, who was worried about Asta. Since Asta was so worried about the well-being of his girlfriend, he had to tell everyone about the situation with him and Noelle, and the fact that she was pregnant.

“You should have told us, Asta.” Vanessa spoke up. “At the very least, you should have said something to Captain Yami.”

“That’s right.” Magna added.

“If you had just said something, then Noelle wouldn’t be laid up right now, and you wouldn’t have went Leeroy Jenkins on that guy.” Zora added.

“I tried… When Captain Yami told us about the situation.” Asta said, looking at the ground. “But she was insistent that she didn’t want to be fussed over just because she was in the early stages…”

“Asta…” Charmy patted her Vice-Captain on the shoulder.

“It’s not your fault.” Yuno told his brother, sitting next to Asta, putting his arm around him. “Asta, in all honesty… If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. Noelle didn’t want to be fussed over everything that she did was a danger to her unborn baby, but she had tried to push herself too hard.” Yuno then smiled. “But if Noelle makes it through this, just be thankful that you and your baby have such a headstrong woman in your lives.”

“Asta,” Mimosa called out, making Asta stand up.

“How is she?” Asta asked.

“She’s okay.” Mimosa told him. “As a matter of fact, both of them are.”

Asta’s eyes welled up with tears, and he hugged Mimosa tightly. “Thank you…! Thank you so much! I love you so much…!”

Mimosa blushed heavily, returning Asta’s hug. “W-Would you like to see her?”

“Oh! Right!” Asta said, entering Noelle’s room, seeing his girlfriend laid up in bed, her long silver hair sprawled out on the bed, and bandages wrapped around her head. The water mage turned to her boyfriend, with a smile. “Hey there…” She spoke.

“Hey, yourself.” Asta replied, as he sat at her bedside. “You know, I almost thought I lost you. Both of you.” Asta put his hand on Noelle’s stomach, and she put her hand on his.

“I guess you were right to be worried, weren’t you?” Noelle chuckled.

“No. You wanted to do missions while you were your early stages, and you didn’t give up until you did.” Asta replied, kissing his girlfriend’s hand. “But just take it easy from now on, ‘kay?”

“Got it.” Noelle smiled, tears falling from her face.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a quarter to 2 in the morning over here, but at least I finished it. I've been working on this fic for almost a month.
> 
> And if you're wondering where the whole Nozel as WK came from, well, Tabata-sensei implied it in an interview.


End file.
